(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a combination of a drum set made up of an inflatable plastic or flexible bladder, which after being inflated, forms a three-dimensional configuration of a drum set comprising shapes of various music instruments of drums and cymbals distributed on the bladder with separate pressure detection films attached to surfaces of the music instruments that are shaped through inflation, whereby when a drummer hits the surfaces of the drums or the cymbals with a drumstick or a hand, different sound effects are generated and respectively correspond to the sounds of the instruments of the drum set.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A traditional drum set includes a bass drum, a floor tom, a snare drum, left and right toms, ride and splash cymbals, and a hi-hat, of which the installation requires a large amount of space. On the other hand, an electronic drum uses pressure detection to allow for interaction of percussion with a user, but it does not look like a true drum and does not match the traditional drum set in hitting position so that it often leads to incorrect habit of hitting after long term practice.